


Made me think of you

by Runadaemon



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien doesn't understand boundaries, Adrien jumps over personal space, Chloe is so Done, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Juleka is the main character, Marinette is a hot mess, Marinette likes Juleka, Marinette.ex not found, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Adrien stole the fic, no one blames her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: Marinette went shopping over the weekend and found something for her friend.Adrien saw Marinette being adorable and forgot what personal space is.Marinette isn't complaining.But Chloe is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924498
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Made me think of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 ways to say I Love You Challenge.   
> 2\. "It reminded me of you."
> 
> Look. Adrien wasn't even supposed to be *in* the fic. How he stole it and took it over is beyond me, but I have more fic to write so I'm going with it. This was supposed to be a Juleka-centric story. It failed. Enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, it's unbetaed. I was too frustrated at it going sideways to reread it. If you find mistakes, let me know, I'll fix them.

When Marinette slinked into the classroom a full five minutes before class started, Adrien immediately found his attention fixed on her. She was glancing at all of her classmates as though nervous, and Adrien couldn’t shake the urge to soothe her. When her eyes met his, he smiled warmly at her, silently encouraging her to come talk to him, but she flushed and looked away.

Marinette slowly approached Juleka, and Adrien protectively watched from his seat, all other conversations lost to him. Rose almost immediately noticed Marinette standing behind Juleka and her cheerful voice rang out, bringing attention to Marinette.

“Marinette! You’re here early! Did you have a good weekend?” Juleka turned and smiled quietly at Marinette, who continued to cradle something in her palm and shuffle her feet. Marinette smiled cheerfully at Rose, glancing cautiously at Juleka before answering.

“Yes, I did! It was a great weekend. I went to a flea market with my mom and I saw something.” Marinette trailed off after a minute, and Adrien rose to lend her his silent support. He saw something purple sparkling in between the spaces between Marinette’s fingers and smiled.

“What’d you see?” Rose’s voice was enthusiastic and encouraging, and even Juleka looked interested in what Marinette would find. Marinette squirmed in place for a minute before abruptly pushing her clenched hand at Juleka’s face. Juleka moved back instinctively, before blinking down at Marinette’s hand.

“I saw this hair pin, and it made me think of you, Juleka. If you’d like, you can have it. If not, that’s totally okay, it wasn’t expensive or anything.” Marinette rambled without unclenching her fist, and Adrien covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh at the adorable mess his best female friend was turning into. Deciding to help her out, he leaned in to her side, and gently spoke into her ear.

“It might help if you showed her the pin, Marinette.” Adrien couldn’t keep the amusement and warmth out of his tone, but as Marinette’s eyes slowly opened and she realized she hadn’t shown anyone the pin, her face turned a charming puce. Marinette sputtered some unintelligible reply before opening her hand and showing the interested class the pin. Adrien hummed appreciatively.

The purple pin was beautiful. It was definitely meant to be showcased, and not just function with the deep purples playing against the light lavender undertones. There was even copper threaded throughout the details of the dragonfly, perfectly matching Juleka’s eyes. Marinette may have gotten it for a cheap price, but it certainly looked like a pricey accessory.

“Marinette, this is _beautiful._ Are you sure you want to give it to me?” Juleka cooed quietly, her face and hands hovering over Marinette’s as she admired the pin. Rose was jumping up and down in excitement as she babbled at how well it suited her. Marinette finally looked at Juleka, and Adrien felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the happiness Marinette was beginning to exude.

“I bought it for you. I couldn’t imagine wearing it as well as you can, Juleka. You like it?” Marinette bashfully admitted, and Adrien ignored the now constant urge to squeeze her tight in his arms while he squealed at her adorableness. Juleka looked at Marinette and showed the biggest grin Adrien had ever seen from her.

“I don’t like it, I _love_ it. Thank you so much Marinette. I can’t believe this beautiful pin made you think of me.” Juleka slowly reached forward and took the pin from Marinette, who sighed in relief while Rose babbled about how Juleka was beautiful so of course the pin would be beautiful too! Marinette nodded along with Rose as she let her hand fall.

Adrien jumped in surprise when her hand brushed his, before impulsively chasing her hand to hold it. Marinette was occupied with assuring Juleka of how much the pin suited her, and didn’t seem to realize he’d taken her hand, so Adrien fiddled gently with the pale digits. There were scratches and callouses on her hand, but Adrien couldn’t remember ever seeing a hand more beautiful. As he cradled it in his own, he felt warmth and safety and comfort that he hadn’t felt since he’d held his mother’s hand as a child.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette’s squeaky voice jolted him out of his contemplative daze and he looked up and grinned at her guiltily. Despite his guilt, his hold on her hand didn’t loosen. He felt really reluctant to let go.

“I-I’m so sorry, Adrien! Did I grab your hand?” Marinette’s voice sounded mortified and Adrien flushed as he realized he hadn’t asked to hold her hand. He reluctantly loosened his hold, but couldn’t bring himself to let go.

“No, actually,” Adrien admitted with an embarrassed laugh. “I just wanted to feel your hand, and I grabbed it. Sorry, Marinette! I should have asked, huh?” Adrien laughed again, feeling self-conscious as he realized the entire room was silent. He slowly, half-heartedly began to slide his fingers out of the hold he’d settled into, but Marinette’s fingers tightened around his.

“Uh, you can hold my hand anytime, hot stuff.” Marinette replied. Adrien’s eyes widened and he stared at the adorable blue-eyed girl. Her face was so red, he could swear he felt heat coming off of it, and her eyes were dazed, as though she’d passed out but remained standing. Adrien felt an answering blush settle on his cheeks as he began to thankfully take her hand back into his. Right as he began to relax into the hold, someone grabbed his hand and yanked it away from Marinette’s.

Adrien let out an alarmed yelp, as Chloe wrapped her arms around Adrien’s and tugged him sharply away. Adrien let out protests as Marinette continued to stand in place and the rest of the room clamored to be heard.

“Adrien! You do _not_ touch peasants! You’ll get her germs all over you!” Chloe continued to rant as she stalked away, dragging him back to the front of the classroom. Several girls surrounded Marinette and a squealing mass of excitement in the back corner caused most of the others in the room to cover their ears. Amidst the cacophony, Adrien muttered quietly to himself, unheard.

“But what if I _want_ her germs all over me….?”

OMAKE:

“No germ trading until marriage!” Plagg hissed. Adrien pretended not to hear.


End file.
